Corpse Party D2
Corpse Party D2 is a fan series of CORPSE-PARTY made by Team Despair. It shows the story of characters after the ENDING-D2 of CORPSE-PARTY. Games * Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair - First game in the series. It focuses around Ayumi Shinozaki in Heavenly Host High School. Latest version is Version 10 which was released on March 28th, 2016. * Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair - Nightmare Edition - - A remake of the first story in the series. Latest version is Demo v2 which was released on October 26th, 2015. * Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation - Sequel to Depths of Despair and a second game in the series. It focuses around Naomi Nakashima in Divine Blessing Hospital. Latest version is Demo v6. * Corpse Party D2: Zero Hope - Indirect sequel to Depths of Despair and the third game in the series. It focuses around Kaori Hasegawa and her 4 students. Latest version is Demo v3 which was released on August 10th, 2015. * Corpse Party D2: The Dragon Mask - A fourth game in the series. It focuses on Aiko Niwa and a theatre troupe owned by Mayu Suzumoto and Jun Arai. Latest version is Demo v1. ''Development is on indefinite hiatus due to lack of interest. Stories * ''Corpse Party D2: Weakness - A story from Naomi's point of view. You can read it here. * Corpse Party D2: Nightmare - A story from Ayumi's point of view. * Corpse Party D2: Serene - A story taking place before Depths of Despair, from the point of view of Iku Sakata. You can read it here. ** After the release of Zero Hope this story is no longer considered canon. * Corpse Party D2: New Friends - A story taking place before Depths of Despair, from the point of view of Namiko Jin. You can read it here. ** After the release of Zero Hope this story is no longer considered canon. * Corpse Party D2: Naho’s Nods to the Netherworld (October 30, 2014) - A story made to look like a blog post from Naho Saenoki. You can read it here. * Corpse Party D2: Pariah of 2-9 - A story told from the point of Tsukiko Wakahisa. You can read it here. ** After the release of Zero Hope this story is no longer considered canon. * Corpse Party D2: Sister Dearest - A story told from Kaori's point of view, before the events of Zero Hope. You can read it here. ** After the release of Zero Hope this story is no longer considered canon. * Corpse Party D2: The Missing Mask - A story from the point of view of Aiko. you can read it here. ** After the release of'' The Dragon Mask'' this story is no longer considered canon. * Corpse Party D2: Catching Up - A story told from Sayaka's perspective. You can read it here. Category:Series Category:Corpse Party D2 Category:Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair Category:Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation Category:Corpse Party D2: Zero Hope